My Birthday, My Tragedy
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: Van's birthday comes and his past catches up with him. PPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE read!


* Myst pops in* Hello to all those peoples out there! I'm Myst, the Mistress of All Worlds. This story I'm putting up today is about Van. I don't know why a lot of people hate him. I mean he tries his best and I know his father is dead and most likely his mother is dead 'cause they don't mention her in the show. So sit back and relax and read, "My Birthday, My Tragedy."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and if I did, Thomas and Irvine would be dead, and Van and Fiona would be married.  
  
1 My Birthday, My Tragedy  
  
"Moonbay, when is Van's birthday?" Fiona asked. It was a hot, June day and Fiona and Moonbay were lounging around a base while Irvine was doing who knows what and Van was working on his Blade Liger.  
  
"I'm really not sure. He has never really mentioned it at all," Moonbay replied.  
  
Fiona looked at Moonbay and replied, "Oh. Who do you think we could ask about Van's birthday?"  
  
"You could probably ask Kernel Kruger (what is he? Is he kernel?). But Fiona, what are you up to?" Moonbay said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I think it would be nice if we could throw Van a birthday party whenever it is!" Fiona said cheerfully giving a smile. Moonbay sighed. She knew that once Fiona got an idea in her head, there was no way getting it out of her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kernel Kruger heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he yelled and Fiona timidly entered. "Hey Fiona! What do you want?"  
  
"Kernel, sir, do you know when Van's birthday is?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yah! It's July tenth. Why do you want to know?" the Kernel answered.  
  
"Me and Moonbay and Irvine and the others want to throw a birthday party for him! Well, I gotta' go! Bye!" Fiona said and with that, she raced out of the room.  
  
While she was leaving, Kernel Kruger raised his hand trying to stop her and said, "Wait! That might not be a good…" The Kernel sighed. Fiona was already out of the room. "Why did he tell her?" he asked himself looking at the photo of him with Van and Van's family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*`~*~*~  
  
A month passed by and it was now July tenth. Everything went by normal except for that Fiona and the gang (not including Van, of course!) had been having secret meeting about Van's birthday.  
  
Fiona had woken up early and was making pancakes while humming when Van came in. Van did not look happy and his appearance wasn't doing too well either. His hair was in a messy ponytail and his clothes were all wrinkled up. He wore a frown and did not look like he got much sleep.  
  
"What are you so happy about his morning?" Van asked quizzically.  
  
"Oh nothing! Want some pancakes?" she said in a cheerful tone,  
  
"No. I'm not too hungry. Fiona, I'm going to go take a walk around the dessert," Van answered with out any emotion.  
  
"Okay! But be back by one! We're going to the Red River Base!" Fiona said. Van walked off and Fiona wondered what was wrong. 'Probably just tired' she thought and shrugged.  
  
"Hey Fiona! What was Van's problem? He seemed to be in his own world," Moonbay who had just arrived from getting water said.  
  
"Not sure!" Fiona said and went back to cooking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Irvine had just entered the Red River base to Dr. D, Thomas, and other friends.  
  
"What's going on?" Van said not having a clue.  
  
Irvine slapped Van on the back, gave him one of those cheesy grins and said, "Come on, Van! You didn't forget your own birthday!"  
  
"Oh yah! Thanks everybody!" Van said shakily and he forced a grin but if you listened closely you could hear a tinge of sadness.  
  
Dr. D looked at Van opening presents. He saw that Van was not having the time of his life let alone having fun. Then it hit Dr. D. Dr. D mentally slapped himself. How could he forget?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to go to my room, guys!" Van said.  
  
"But Van! We're about to have cake!" Fiona protested.  
  
"You guys go on and eat it! I'm getting tired!" Van said trying to get away.  
  
Irvine looked at the time and seeing it was only five, he said, "How you can be tired? It is till early! You can at least stay one more hour!"  
  
"I'm going to bed," Van said coldly.  
  
Irvine grabbed Van's shoulder and turned Van around saying, "No you aren't! You can't leave after all we did and all the time we spent to make this happen for you!" The room was now quiet and all the people were keeping their attention on the boys.  
  
"Irvine! This is not the day to be picking on me! You do not know what I'm going through right now! So will buzz off? And when I say I'm going to my room, I'm going to my room!" Van yelled losing his temper completely. Van ran into the hallway and you could see tears in his eyes. Irvine was about to protest and run after Van when Dr. D put his hand on Irvine's shoulder and shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The nerve of him!" Van sobbed.  
  
Fiona and Moonbay entered the room and were astounded when they saw the boy who had always been strong breaking down.  
  
"Van. What's wrong?" Fiona asked softly.  
  
Van looked up into her eyes and said, "I guess I should give you guys an explanation of why I'm like this. It started when I was born. My mother died giving birth to me but when I was a child, I still loved my birthday. I didn't started hating until the year I turned eight. In the week of my birthday, my father had to leave to do a battle and before he left he told me that when he got back he would give me a big birthday party. He never came back. When it came to my birthday, I was sitting by the window when a truck drove up to my house. I ran outside hoping that it was my father but it turned out to be some of his soldiers. They were all grim-faced and they told me father was dead. He had died in the morning in the battle. But that wasn't the end. I had a older brother who blamed everything on me after my father died. My brother used to beat me up saying it was my fault the mother died and it was my fault that father died. My sister couldn't do anything. Finally, one day, he was drafted into the army and he left my home. I have never celebrated a birthday since."  
  
Fiona was crying and Irvine who had entered the room during the story was looking down at his feet guiltily.  
  
"Look, Van. Umm… I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't what you were going through." Irvine apologized.  
  
"It's all right. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Well, guys! We better keep going!" Van said trying to cheer up the mood.  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Gustav, the Blade Liger, and the Lightning Saix moved out. They started crossing the dessert and when Fiona looked into the sky, she was sure she saw Van's father and mother smiling down at them.  
  
Myst: Did you like? I hope you did and please hit that button down there and review! 


End file.
